Without Express Permission
by Grumpr
Summary: Regulus enters his father's study during a game of hide and seek to look for Sirius, only to regret it when he gets caught by Orion. Set in 1966. Fluff.


**Without Express Permission**

**Synopsis**: Regulus enters his father's study during a game of hide and seek to look for Sirius, only to regret it when he gets caught by Orion.

* * *

**1966**

* * *

Faced with the heavy, walnut door of his father's study, Regulus tried to work up the courage to go inside.

Entering the study without express permission was forbidden—Regulus had overheard enough of his father's lectures to his brother to be well-aware of that fact. He shouldn't even be contemplating it. But Orion wasn't at home—he was meeting Arcturus for their weekly luncheon—and there was nowhere else where Sirius _could_ be hiding.

In the half hour since they'd started their game of hide and seek Regulus had searched nearly every room in the house trying to find his brother. He was running out of places to look—and it would be very much like Sirius to take advantage of his brother's reluctance to go against their parents' rules.

Was it his imagination or did he actually hear Sirius sniggering inside?

Swallowing heavily, Regulus reached up to turn the silver handle. He cast one final, paranoid look around at the nearby portraits—all empty or asleep—and pushed open the door.

As Regulus stepped over the threshold and into the study, he instinctively glanced at the desk that dominated the room—almost expecting to find his father sitting there against all odds, writing something at his desk as he had those few times Regulus had been in this room before.

But the study seemed deserted.

Regulus made his way to the desk, looking curiously at the bookshelves lining the walls and the various magical objects from Orion's collection displayed there. At five years of age, he'd had little reason so far to spend much time in this room. He'd never had the chance to observe it properly before, but then he didn't have the time now either. He would just check behind the desk and then he would leave.

Unlike his brother, Regulus preferred not to tempt fate.

He'd barely taken two steps into the room, however, when he heard a sound that made him go cold with dread. Quiet footsteps were making their way up the stairs and down the hallway—his father.

Now close to panic, Regulus stood rooted to the spot, unable to decide whether he should hide or not—and knowing how pointless it would be. He'd be caught in moments and Papa would be _so cross_.

The footsteps came to a stop at the door.

"Regulus?" said Orion, surprised. "What are you doing in here?"

Turning to face his father, Regulus tried to think of something to say, some excuse for his presence, but all that came out was a quiet, "I'm sorry, Papa."

Orion frowned at him. He still wore his cloak, clearly having just returned from his luncheon.

"Regulus?" he prompted sternly.

Regulus bit his lip, torn between his loyalty to his brother and his reluctance to disobey his father.

To his surprise, Orion let out a frustrated sigh, stepping inside the room.

"It was your brother, wasn't it?" said Orion knowingly. "Did he put you up to this?"

"We were—playing hide and seek," Regulus stammered.

Orion gave him a shrewd look. "And you were looking for your brother?"

Regulus nodded timidly.

Another realisation dawned on him, and Orion drew himself up to his full length. Annoyance flashed across his face. He looked around the study, his sharp, grey eyes searching the room.

"Sirius," he said, raising his voice. Regulus flinched. "Come out right this instant."

Nobody moved, but Regulus and Orion both heard the sharp gasp at the words. Orion clenched his jaw.

Three quick strides brought him to the other side of his desk, and he looked under the mahogany desk, not surprised to find his wayward son hiding there. Sirius yelped as he was pulled out from under the desk by the back of his robes and dragged to his feet.

"What have I told you about entering my study?" demanded Orion, glowering at the boy.

Sirius rubbed his throat, pouting as he pulled his robes straight.

"Ow, Papa—that hurt," he complained.

"Answer the question."

"You said not to go inside unless you gave permission," recited Sirius petulantly.

"And did I?"

"No," admitted Sirius, "But we were playing hide and seek, Papa—I had to hide somewhere Reg wouldn't find me!"

Orion gave him a reproachful look. "That's still no excuse for wilfully disobeying my instructions."

Sirius bit his lip, pouting.

Orion let out another frustrated sigh, then steered Sirius over to his brother. He studied both his sons for a long moment, rubbing his temple as he tried to decide how to handle the situation. His anger was already fading away, leaving him weary and eager for this to be over.

Regulus fidgeted under his scrutiny, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please don't punish us, Papa," said Regulus quietly.

Orion sighed again. "Where is your governess? Shouldn't she have been keeping an eye on you?"

"Mademoiselle Dubois said we could play if we kept quiet," said Sirius. "She wanted to finish writing some letter."

"Did she now?" The boys nodded. "I believe your mother will want to have a word with Mademoiselle Dubois about that," said Orion darkly, unimpressed by the girl's laxity.

Regulus and Sirius shared a glance. They had a feeling their governess would be asked to pack her bags soon.

"As for the two of you..."

The boys stared up at him nervously, awaiting the verdict.

"Both of you should know better than to enter my study," Orion finally said, trying to sound stern. "No treats at tea today—for either of you."

Even this light punishment was apparently horribly unfair to Sirius.

"But Papa—!"

"Don't argue with me," said Orion firmly. "Or you'll go to bed without supper as well."

Sirius pouted, managing to look particularly pitiable—not that it would do him any good. Orion suspected he was already being far too lenient, and he refused to let them off without at least _some_ punishment.

"And Regulus?" he said, turning to his youngest. "I want you to stop letting your brother draw you into his mischief."

Regulus blushed. "Yes, Papa."

"I don't draw Reg into mischief," protested Sirius.

"Sirius," Orion warned. "No arguing."

Sirius fell silent, but his mutinous look made it clear he wasn't happy about it. Orion turned back to his other son.

"In this case," he told Regulus, "instead of entering the study when you know I'd forbidden it, you could simply have waited until your brother got bored and came out on his own."

Both boys reddened—Regulus out of shame and because he felt the sting of his father's rebuke and Sirius because of the reference to his own impatience.

"Well, upstairs with you," said Orion, dismissing them.

Properly chastised, the boys filed out of the room and up the stairs.

"No treats," Sirius pouted, skipping every other step. "Papa is so mean."

Regulus frowned. "You shouldn't have been hiding in his study, Sirius."

"Bah! It was just bad luck—if you'd come to find me there a bit sooner he wouldn't have noticed."

"Papa would have found out anyway."

"Only if you'd have told him," sniffed Sirius.

Regulus wasn't so sure about that, but didn't want to argue with his brother when he was already in a surly mood.

"What shall we do now?" he asked instead.

Sirius brightened, an idea occurring to him. "Kreacher was baking chocolate biscuits, we could sneak into the kitchen to take some when he leaves them out to cool."

Regulus gaped at him. "Sirius!"

His brother just laughed and raced up the stairs, leaving Regulus no choice but to follow him.

* * *

**A/N**: Based on the following prompt on tumblr: Smol Reggie sneaking into Orion's office while playing hide and seek.

If you liked it, please leave a review!


End file.
